Just a Shadow
by IceKitty
Summary: A girl from our world appears in Traverse Town as... a shadow? Please Read! I stink at summaries!
1. Prologue

Just a Shadow

Prologue: Traverse Town?!

Raine sat up and rubbed her sore head. 'What… happened?' she thought through the blinding pain. She opened her eyes and nearly fell unconscious again from shock. She looked around her, eyes wide open. This couldn't be right! She ran out of the alley, and her fears were confirmed. She was in Traverse Town. The First District to be exact. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the illusion. Everything looked so much bigger in person. She walked back into the alley she had awoken in and sat down, trying to remember what happened.

….

….

Nothing. She couldn't remember anything from the last 24 hours but black. Lots and lots of black. She rubbed her head again, this time in the back, where it hurt the most. She stopped when her hand touched something unfamiliar. She traced her hand down it. It was… an antennae?! There was another one on the other side too! She rushed over to a nearby puddle and looked into it. Her reflection was that of a shadow heartless. She looked herself over in shock.

Her antennae, unlike that of a normal shadow, reached almost all the way to the ground. She was smaller than the average shadow, and had a waaaay better figure. Instead of having a small, round, pudgy body, she was thin, with slight curves. She sighed. This was a real mess. Now Sora or someone else would probably- She stopped her thought short.

'SORA!' Raine thought. 'I completely forgot about him! He's probably around here somewhere. She ran out of the alley, and straight to the accessory shop. She pushed open the doors, the bell jingling above her.

"Hello, and welcome to my— HOLY CRUD!" said Cid, turning around. He grabbed the nearest thing, which was a rather large and menacing looking wrench. "Don't come any closer now!" he shouted at the confused Raine. She looked down.

'Oops…' she thought, sweatdropping. She squeaked when Cid grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and held her at arms length in front of him.

"You're are weird lil fella, aren't ya." He said. It was a statement rather than a question. He shouldered the wrench and looked her over. Both he and Raine looked over when the door clicked open and someone walked in.

Kitty: …..Aheh. ; Short, I know. Chapter one will be up soon. Stay tuned.

Sora: R and R people!


	2. Chapter 1

Just a Shadow

Chapter 1: New Friends

Sora walked in the door of the accessory shop, closely followed by Donald and Goofy. "Hey Cid what's—a Heartless!" Sora exclaimed. He drew his Keyblade and Raine gulped.

"Calm down boy, I think this one is harmless." Said Cid, setting Raine down on the floor. She sat down and looked up at Sora, meeting his eyes. Sora stared back at her for a few moments before relaxing his hold on his Keyblade, Donald and Goofy following his lead. He leaned down and reached out his hand, which Raine shook. He smiled widely.

"Hey lil guy! I'm Sora. What's your name?" Raine tried to answer, but her voice came out in little squeaks. She tried again, frustrated. Sora's smile faded a little, but perked right back up. "No matter. I guess we'll just call you… Tiny!" He smiled widely yet again while "Tiny" sweatdropped.

"Since you're so familiar with the lil guy—" started Cid.

"Her _name _is Tiny!" said Sora.

"….How do you know it's a girl?"

"….I dunno. I just do."

"Fine, whatever. Since you're so friendly an all with _Tiny_, you can keep her."

"Really?! Thanks gramps!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ….Ahem. Anyway, if you're gonna keep it—"

"_Her._"

"If you're going to keep _her_, you had better have her wear something so that you can tell her apart from the other Heartless more easily. FORTUNATELY, I have lots of accessories and things to choose from. I'll even give ya a discount, since you're so special an all."

"Really?! Thanks Gramps!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! ….Ahem. Anyway, just hurry up and pick something before I change my mind."

"Alright! See anything you like Tiny?"

Tiny (A/N Hehe) jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the glass showcases, and with a little effort managed to scramble on top of them. She wandered from case to case, smearing the glass all the way. She didn't see anything she liked. She was on the last section when something caught her eye. She squeaked excitedly, pointing at it. Cid took it out of the case and held it in front of her. "Ya want this one then?" he asked, a little wierded out that he was talking to a Heartless as he would a human (or whatever else wandered into his shop). Tiny nodded excitedly.

"I've had this one for a long time." Cid explained as he rang it up on the cash register. "Nobody ever really seemed interested in it. I don't know why. It's a really nice piece of work. That'll be 200 munny."

Sora handed over the munny and slipped the necklace onto his new little friend. It fit nicely, oddly enough, as though it were made for her. The extremely short chain made up for her lack of size, and it only reached down to her middle. Sora picked Tiny up and set her on top of his head, where she stayed balanced and comfortable, being just the right size. She was amazingly light, even for such a tiny thing. He walked out of the store, Donald and Goofy following close behind. "Thanks Gramps."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO—" Cid yelled, cut off by a snickering Sora shutting the door with a click and a jingle. He walked along, Goofy taking up a place on his right, Donald lagging behind him, staring up at Tiny, who was staring back.

Donald stopped walking. "Sora, are you sure that thing is harmless?" he said in his strange voice, glaring at the tiny shadow sitting on Sora's head.

"Of course I am! You're nice, right Tiny?" he said, trying without success to look up at his newfound friend. Tiny poked her head out from his mass of spiky brown hair (which was amazingly soft when you actually felt it) and nodded, smiling an invisible smile. "See?"

Donald sweatdropped. "It's not like it--"

"_SHE_."

"_She _would tell us if she were evil or not."

"Well I trust her, even if you don't."

Goofy, who had wisely remained silent throughout this discussion, decided to speak up. "If Sora trusts her, then I trust her." He said, looking up at Tiny. She threw him a thankful look, and he nodded.

"See! Goofy trusts her!" This was met with a 'hmph!' from Donald. They continued their walk to the gummy ship in silence. "…Where are we going again?"

"Wonderland." Said Donald, still P.O.ed. Tiny nearly fell off her spot on Sora's head.

'I. HATE. WONDERLAND!' she thought. It always gave her a headache, with its annoying music and bright colors. This was going to fun.

….

Note the sarcasm.

Kitty: That's it for this chapter. What will happen in Wonderland? Keep reading to find out! (No offense to Wonderland lovers.) The necklace (I couldn't find a place to describe it above) is a blue, heart-shaped crystal. It has a silver setting, and the silver wraps around it kind of like vines. On the bottom is a tiny piece of what looks like it was once a larger crystal that sticks off of it. It is on a thin silver chain- so thin it looks like thread, but it's really very strong. I think that's it. See you next chapter!

Sora: R and R please!


	3. Chapter 2

Just a Shadow

Chapter 2: In the Wonderland Court

Sora fell down the hole into Wonderland, Donald and Goofy close behind. The air rushed past, a delightful feeling compared to the oppressive heat of the room they were about to land in. Sora landed with a thump, two more thumps sounding nearby. He looked around, making sure everyone was there.

Donald: Check

Goofy: Check

Tiny: …. Not check.

"Hey, where's Tiny?" This was answered by the aforementioned shadow landing in the exact middle of his head with a squeak. "Alright. Everyone's accounted for. Now let's go find that rabbit!"

11111

They had been there for all of about 5 minutes and already quite a few things had happened.

They had been attacked by Heartless

Because of the above thing, they had lost track of the rabbit.

Because of #s 1 and 2, Tiny had a major headache.

Tiny was very relieved when they entered the courtyard, the least headache inducing room in the entirety of Wonderland. Her relief did not last long, however, because they were soon met with the commotion of the ongoing trial.

11111

Sora and company walked into the forest, for the most part clueless as to where to look for clues.

….

My gosh that was a bad pun. Ahem. Anyway, back to the story. Tiny jumped off Sora's head, running off towards where she remembered the first bit of evidence to be, having played this game before. She waved her tiny arms and squeaked, trying to get Sora and the others to follow. Her squeaking caused her not to here the ominous sounds behind her. She sensed something behind her and turned around just in time to be able to dodge an attack from a rather large heartless.

This put her in a very bad situation. She had dodged the worst possible direction, because now she was stuck between an attacking Heartless and some particularly thick and absurdly large plants. The Heartless advanced, and she backed further up against the makeshift wall, pressed against it as though glued there.

The Heartless raised its weapon high above its head, ready to end Tiny's adventure before it truly began. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she was sure would come. She wondered briefly if death would hurt, or just come quickly and painlessly. She sincerely hoped it was the latter. She heard the chink of the Heartless' armor as it started to bring its weapon down towards her. She shut her eyes tighter.

….

….

….?

No pain came. She heard a rather odd noise, and then sensed someone kneeling in front of her. "Tiny, are you ok?" She heard a voice say. It was Sora's. Her eyes snapped open to see him kneeling down to her level in front of her, his eyes showing concern for his new friend. She squeaked her thanks and jumped on top of his head, finding comfort in the softness of his hair. She heard Sora chuckle lightly. "Don't run off like that again Tiny. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." The way he said it made him sound genuinely concerned. 'I wonder if he's like that with all his friends….' Mused Tiny as she squeaked her energetic agreement.

Tiny sat in her seat on the Gummi Ship. She was staring, literally, out into space. With her help, Sora and crew had collected evidence and, after a mildly difficult battle, had proved Alice's innocence, only to find out that she had disappeared from right under the court's noses. They were now headed for the Olympus Coliseum, one of her favorite levels. She wondered vaguely if she would be able to be any help to Sora and her other newfound friends in the arena.

After a little word battle with Phil, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tiny were in the arena. It was their first match, and Tiny, at least, was excited. She guessed the feeling was mutual among the others, even Donald, whom seemed at least a little excited, if not nervous. He was even more on edge than usual. She turned her attention back to task at hand as their opponents for this round appeared. She flexed her new claws, not quite used to them. But she would learn to use them to their full advantage, she promised herself, as she swung the aforementioned claws at her opponents, holding her own against two other shadows, hoping that at least in this way she could be a help rather than a hindrance to Sora and her other teammates.

11111

Kitty: Whew. I think that turned out well! Hopefully it was long enough. Chapter 3 will be up ASAP.

Sora: R and R people!


	4. Chapter 3

Kitty: I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews! They're really inspiring. I'll continue with this story as long as I am able, and I hope you guys keep reading it, and enjoy it. Now, on to Chapter 3!

Just a Shadow

Chapter 3: Magic

Tiny flexed her claws in anticipation as Cloud walked into the arena. She'd been waiting for this. Throughout the last few matches she had learned well how to use her claws efficiently. Cloud would prove a worthy opponent, she knew. This would be fun. Some small part of her was worried that the thought of such violence excited her so, but the more violent side was back in control before she had time to ponder it too much. The referee signaled the match to begin, and right off Cloud dashed towards Sora, intending to end the match quickly. Sora blocked easily, and the fight was on.

Goofy and Donald whacked at their opponent trying to get a hit in. Cloud used his huge sword to block each of their attacks easily. While he was distracted, Tiny and Sora rushed around behind him and struck his back and the same time, causing Cloud to fall forwards. He rolled forwards to try and get back on his feet, dropping his sword in the process. He looked down, thinking he would be defeated, but being the good sport that he was, Sora stayed back until Cloud had had ample time to get his sword back.

The second it was back in his hands, all four of them rushed him at the same time. He managed to block Goofy, but Donald whackedhis exposed legs hard with his staff. Sora followed up with a quick whack to Cloud's head with the blunt side of the Keyblade. Cloud managed to stay standing though, and before Tiny could get her hit in, he did a Sonic Blade attack, hitting Donald and Goofy (who were nearest) hard, knocking them out. He turned and used the same attack on Sora, who managed to dodgeroll just in time, only receiving a scratch on his arm. Cloud stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and, seeing her opportunity, Tiny jumped high into the air, coming down hard on Cloud's head, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He was about to get up, but Sora's Keyblade was right in front of his face, and he looked down in surrender.

Sora cheered, picking Tiny up and tossing her in the air, catching her again. Donald and Goofy, who were by now awake again, joined in the celebrations. Their rejoicing did not last long, however, because at that moment Cerberus came charging into the arena.

1111111

It had been a tough battle, and it looked as though it would continue for quite a while. Donald and Goofy were knocked, and Sora was close to losing consciousness himself. He had only one potion left, and could barely managed to keep a hold on his Keyblade. Cerberus advanced on the panting Sora, it's fangs bared. It was about to snap at him when Tiny, who had been nearly knocked out soon before, jumped, squeaking angrily, on its middle head, scratching at it quickly. She managed to dig her claws into the middle head's eyes, blinding it, before it threw her off. She landed up in the stands with a rather sickening crunch. She heard Sora call her name, and she tried to stand, unsuccessfully.

The now furious turned its attention to Sora. With a quick swipe of its paw, he was sent flying into the wall of the arena. Heslid down, landing hardon the ground, and lay there motionless. Tiny managed to drag herself to her feet in time to see the Cerberus about to finish off Sora. She felt herself start to panic. Suddenly she heard voices. Time seemed to stop. The voices grew louder and louder until they were all around her. They said many strange things. Among them she heard her own voice say something unintelligible. Almost immediately after that, she heard Sora's voice.

_I trust her, even if you don't._

"Sora…." Next thing Tiny knew, she was full of energy. She heard herself scream something, less unintelligible than her squeaks, but not quite understandable. Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere, and lightning rained down on the Cerberus, frying it to a crisp. It roared and fell over, defeated. Tiny suddenly felt very dizzy. She fell over unconscious, and the last thing she thought was about how strangely hot the necklace felt right at that moment….

11111

Sora: Crispy fried Cerberus anyone? ;

Kitty: Meh. Super short chapter. Sorry. I'll post again ASAP.

Tiny: Squeak squeak squeak! SQUEAK! (Read and Review! PLEASE!)


	5. Chapter 4

Just a Shadow;

Chapter 4;

Heartless….

Tiny opened her glowy yellow eyes slowly. As her eyesight adjusted, she found herself back in the Gummi Ship. She was lying on a window seat type bed by a large window. She stood up slowly and looked out the window. Outside she could see another world in the distance. 'Deep Jungle, no doubt.' She thought. Suddenly she heard quick footsteps and found herself enveloped in a huge hug. "Tiny!" said Sora happily as he squished her. "You're awake!" He then went on babbling about how he was so worried about her and how grateful he was that she had saved him and how weird it was that she was a shadow and could do magic and so on. Tiny just sweat dropped and tried to understand what he was saying because he was talking so fast.

"Sora, why are you talking to that _thing_?" asked Donald as he came to the doorway to see what the commotion was about. The ship was on autopilot, don't worry. Sora stopped babbling and sent Donald a glare.

"She's not a _thing_, she's a person." He said crossly. Goofy joined Donald in the doorway. He didn't seem to notice the fighting at first.

"Well hello Miss Tiny. Or should I say good mornin', sleepyhead?" Goofy said with a chuckle. Donald turned to glare at him too.

"Not you too Goofy! Why are you treating this- this monster like it's a real person?" asked Donald irritably.

"She's not a monster! She's a person!" retorted Sora. Tiny looked down, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You don't even know it's a girl! It'll probably turn on us! I say we get rid of it."

"Don't you talk about her that way!" Tiny stared at the ground throughout the little fight. She wriggled out of Sora's arms and jumped onto the ground. She kept her head bowed and walked out silently. Sora and Donald were still fighting, and Goofy was trying to get them to stop. She walked into the control room and stared out the front window, sighing. Deep Jungle was closer now. She stared at it for a moment.

'Maybe…. Maybe I should just leave…. Maybe stay in Deep Jungle. I'm just a burden…..' she thought. 'If only I hadn't been turned into this… this thing. But… no. I'd probably still be in the way even if I were human.' She looked down at her claws, disgusted with herself. She jumped in one of the chairs and sat there. 'I wonder if Heartless can cry?' she thought, her eyes watering. 'Well… I guess that answers my question…..'

111111

"That's it!" shouted Donald. "We're leaving that little thing at the next world we come to!"

"No we're not! Tiny is my friend!"

"How can you be friends with something that has no heart?!"

"Hey guys… where's Tiny?" asked Goofy suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora looked down, and not seeing her anywhere, started to panic. "Tiny?!"

"See!" said Donald. "That little thing ran off! It's probably going to try to crash the ship!"

"You can't just assume that!" Sora looked down. "We don't have time for this." he grumbled. "We have to go find Tiny! She can't be too hard to find on this little ship!" Sora ran out of the door and looked both ways down the hall before running towards the control room.

Sora looked around, Donald and Goofy coming up behind him. "Tiny?" He called out worriedly. He was about to go look in the next room when Goofy spoke up.

"Hey Sora… do you hear that?" he asked. There was a rather odd squeaking noise coming from one of the turned around chairs. It sounded like… sobbing.

"Tiny…?" asked Sora warily. The sobbing stopped for a moment and then continued. He took a careful step forwards and turned the chair around. When it turned around everyone was silent. Tiny was sitting there, rather odd looking crystalline tears falling down her face. "…."

"Wow… I've never seen a Heartless cry before…. I never knew they could…." Said Donald, starting to feel a little guilty. Sora picked Tiny up and held her like one would hold a toddler.

"Sh… it's ok. Stupid ol' Donald didn't really mean it…." He said comfortingly. Donald felt too ashamed of himself to retort. Tiny buried her face in Sora shirt, soaking it.

11111111

Kitty: :gasp: I actually updated!? Eheh… sorry for the wait. Been kinda busy… I'll try to post more often, really I will. R and R please!


	6. Chapter 5

Liek whoa. I'm alive!11!1!1one! Mmm…. Yeah. Well. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 a lot today and… weeeell…. I felt like working on this again! Feeling particularly inspired. HOPEFULLY I'll be a little better of a writer by now…. Anyway, ONWARDS! By the way, I'm feeling a mite bit unconfident about how well I remember the events of KH 1, so…. If anyone knows where there's a complete script or something, I'd love it if you let me know. Thanks! Oh, and speaking of thanks…. Thanks to fantasy-junkie25 for reviewing and reminding me that this exists!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Adventure**

After copious amounts of cuddling and verbal abuse of an un-protesting Donald, Tiny was feeling marginally better. She now sat warm and comfy in her usual place on top of Sora's head, watching Deep Jungle draw closer. Donald's guilty silence did not last as long as Tiny had hoped; as they drew near the densely forested world, Donald protested landing there, as she knew he would, because the King would never go to a 'backwater' place like that. Sora jumped up from his seat, and Tiny had to hand on tightly to avoid being thrown off. Reaching one gloved hand up to steady the little creature on his head, Sora continued his argument with Donald, ending in the crash landing of the ship.

Anticipating this, Tiny held on to Sora's head as tightly as she could, but to no avail. She blacked out on their way down.

* * *

"Tiny!"

'_Sora_…?'

Tiny shifted, opening her eyes slowly to see a worried Sora, leaning waaaay too close for comfort. '_Woah! Personal space!_' she shouted; or would have, had she been capable of normal speech. Unfortunately, at the moment she wasn't, and so all that came out was a mildly irritated squeak. Upon sitting up, she was immediately cuddled mercilessly, and found herself seeing nothing but the huge mass of red that was the front of Sora's shirt. The boy certainly was friendly.

"I wonder where Donald and Goofy are…." he wondered aloud, finally releasing Tiny long enough for her to scramble back up on top of his head. '_Nervous are we, Sora?_' Oh, what she would have given to be able to speak.

"Ah, who needs them." Sora said louder, as if to reassure himself. The infamous 'Sora Pout' slipped its way onto his face. "We can take care of anything, right Tiny?"

Smiling an invisible smile, Tiny squeaked her agreement. "Right." said Sora, trying to hide his nervousness. Suddenly one of Tiny's antennae gave a rather irritating twitch. She brushed at it, but it twitched again. '_Why in the worl- Ah!_' suddenly she felt a rather odd sensation. It was almost as though she could _feel_ the life of the thing creeping closer to them before she saw it out of the corner of her eye. Turning around so fast she felt like her currently nonexistent neck would crack, she screeched out a loud squeak, and Sora turned around just in time to block Sabor's teeth from closing down on his shoulder. Instead, the jaguar's fangs closed around the sturdy metal of the keyblade, and Tiny winced at the terrible sound that occurred. '_Ouch…. That's GOTTA hurt._' she thought as she jumped down from Sora's head, landing a little awkwardly.

Sabor snarled and let go of the keyblade, running off to position himself for another strike at Sora. This time, however, Sora was ready, and managed to block again. Sabor's teeth locked around the keyblade, and Tiny took the chance to attack. She jumped on top of the large cat's back and started scratching like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long before Sabor released the keyblade again and shook Tiny off, but the damage was done.

The jaguar's back was covered in scratches, more than a few of them bleeding. Tiny surveyed her handiwork, feeling a very odd, savage pride. '_No! It's not a good thing._' she reminded herself. '_I shouldn't like hurting others._' Distracted as she was by this self-chastisement, she didn't see the large cat tensing to spring again until she found herself trapped under Sabor's large paws.

'_This… is not… good…._ _You're not MAD are you?_' She made a feeble attempt at speaking a likewise feeble joke, which of course came out as nothing but a similarly feeble squeak.

* * *

Uh…. Yeah. Um. Yeah. I really wanna get to the KH 2 part. X.X Aaaaaaanyway. Sorry for the shortness. OxO S'getting kinda late…. You guys think I should bother continuing the story? Lemme know what you think… and or crazy theories about what'll happen next. I always love those!

See you next tiiiiime….


End file.
